Moving On: The Night Before
by xana4
Summary: The night before my story 'Moving On'. Deeks smiles at her and Kensi takes that as her cue to do something. And she does. She leans in and…that's the last thing she remembers. It isn't, however, the last thing he remembers. M


Kensi parks outside her mother's house and gets out. The sun is shining brightly and the weather is warm.

She always loved her mother's neighborhood. It's the typical neighborhood where you picture kids running around, women meeting to talk about everything and men taking care of the garden. She can't really be jealous of that lifestyle because she likes what she does and wouldn't want to try this. She was born and raised to the kind of life she has at the moment.

Kensi starts walking to her mother's door, noticing that her red roses are beautiful. Her mother must have been taking good care of them. She opens the door and gets inside.

"Where are you, mom?"

Her mother's voice answers her a second later. "I'm in the kitchen, honey."

Kensi takes her jacket off and goes to meet the older woman. Anna is cutting some vegetables, an apron on top of her clothes, her dark wavy hair tied up in a ponytail and a smile on her face. Her eyes lighten up when she sees Kensi, who gives her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing an apron and putting it on.

"How are you, sweetie?"

Kensi starts helping her mother and they make small talk, talking about their weeks. Kensi can't tell her nearly as much as she wants to hear but Anna is happy with whatever her daughter can give her. They have a pretty close relationship, given the circumstances. Anna left Kensi's father when Kensi was only two years old and got married to another marine. Kensi has a step-brother, five years younger than her. She resented her mother for years but, now, she got over those issues and has a great relationship with her.

Kensi looks at the clock after a while and notices that John, her step-brother, is late. Well, he's later than usual.

"Mom, where's John?"

Anna shrugs. "You know your brother. Hey, did you notice the new neighbors, across the street?"

Kensi shakes her head. "They finally sold the house?"

Anna nods and starts washing some dishes. "I haven't seen them yet but Clara said they're a very nice couple with two twin boys."

John walks in two minutes later. Actually, he storms in with an angry look on his face. "Have you seen the new neighbors?"

Kensi frowns and gives him a playful punch on the arm. "You haven't seen me in two weeks and that's the first thing you say to us?"

John gives her a sideways hug before going back to his previous conversation. "Have you seen the new neighbors or not?"

Anna shakes her head. "Clara told me they have twin boys but I haven't seen them yet. What's going on?"

Before John can answer them the doorbell rings. He turns to his mother. "The two of you stay here. I'll take care of this."

And, with that, he walks away in the direction of the door, leaving the two women in the kitchen. However, Kensi is not the type of person to do as she's told in situations like this one and walks to the living room, to see what's going on, despite her mother's protests.

And what she sees there shocks her. John is talking to Jack, her former fiancé who left her without saying a word. She can hear them talking but she's sure Jack can't see her.

"Look, John, I just want to talk to your sister."

"You've had years to talk to her and you never did. In fact, you left her without leaving as much as a stupid note. You have no business talking to my sister. Now, get out of here because my dad will be home soon and he hates you just as much as I do."

Jack looks towards the house and sees her there, frozen in the middle of the room. So, his next words are directed towards her. "Kensi, we need to talk."

Kensi turns away from him and walks back to the kitchen. As soon as she does that, she hears John slamming the door and rushing after her.

The rest of the day goes by a lot faster than what she thought it would. When it's time for her to go home, Kensi bids them all good night and goes to her car, promising John she doesn't need him to walk her there.

But she regrets saying that as soon as she reaches her car because Jack is there, waiting for her. It's too late to turn back around and she figures that the faster she talks to him, the faster she can leave.

"Kensi, we need to talk."

"You've said already."

He sighs and gives a step forward, in her direction. "I need you to give me a chance to explain myself. We both need closure."

Kensi lets out a sarcastic laugh and opens her car door. "I want to have nothing to do with you."

Jack nods. "I'll see you next weekend, then."

He walks away and she drives home. She realizes that he's right. They'll start running into each other every single weekend. But, for some reason, that doesn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it would.

She decided, however, that this is a good night to go to a bar and have some fun. It's only when she's sitting there, a drink in her hand and a man she couldn't care less about next to her, that she figures she could use some nice company instead of the jerks that only have one goal in mind.

She grabs her phone and calls the only person she can count on for things like these. He accepts, without a question, and a few minutes later her partner is walking towards her with a grin on his face.

Deeks leans down and gives her a peck on the lips, just to show every guy eyeing her that she's his and his alone. She isn't but she doesn't mind pretending she is. It's a nice feeling.

Deeks orders himself a beer and turns to her. "So, you want to tell me what happened?"

Kensi sighs and tells him everything. He's her partner and, in the past few months, he started to become a lot more than that. She knows his feelings for her go way beyond those between two friends and she can't say she doesn't feel the same way. However, it felt like there was something holding her back. Tonight, though, it seems that there is nothing on their way, nothing holding them back.

After she finishes, he looks a bit shocked and concerned. "Are you sad?"

It's only when he asks her that she finally realizes this is it. This is what was holding her back. And, now that she saw him and found out that he moved on, she feels free. She feels lighter, calmer, more relaxed and definitely ready to solve this 'thing'.

So she answers him. "No, I'm happy. Now that I know that he moved on, I can move on too."

Deeks smiles at her and Kensi takes that as her cue to do something. And she does. She leans in and…that's the last thing she remembers.

It isn't, however, the last thing he remembers.

Her lips are warm and soft against his and he can't help but pull her as close as he can without making her fall off her bench. She tastes like beer and chocolate and he's guessing she had some before coming here. It's a sweet taste, one that has Kensi written all over.

The kiss is passionate and, in the back of his brain, a little voice warns him they should probably take this somewhere else. So he gathers all his strength and pulls away from her. Kensi groans a bit in protest but he smiles and whispers in her ear.

"I know, princess. I didn't want to stop either. But we're giving this people here quite a show. We should take this someplace else."

Kensi laughs in his ear and gets up. They pay for their drinks and he guides her to his car. She's a bit drunk right now but he knows she's not drunk enough not to know what she's doing so there is nothing wrong with this situation.

They get inside his car and he starts driving them both to his house. It's better if they go to his, to an environment he can control. Yes, because he can't let things get too far while she's drunk. While he's sure she knows what she's doing, he's not entirely sure she will be able to remember any of this tomorrow and he sure as hell wants her to remember their first time together.

He parks outside his building and they walk to his door. She attacks his lips as soon as he opens the door and he knows he's screwed (no pun intended!) because she makes him melt just by kissing him.

He guides her to his bedroom after closing the door with his foot and throws her onto the bed. Then, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down his racing heart. They need to stop before things get too far. But she doesn't let him regain his full brain function. She sits on the bed and her lips are on his before he can even think.

And he kisses her back because she makes him completely powerless, unable to resist her. He needs to be better than this, needs to stop himself seeing as she doesn't seem to want to. Marty tries once again. He pulls back and looks into her eyes.

"Kensi, you're drunk."

She smiles at his concern and nods. "I am but I know what I'm doing. I want this."

Deeks sighs and gets off of her, rolling to his back next to her so that his stomach his facing upwards and no part of his body is in contact with her. Because having any type of contact with her at this point would break him. "I want you to be able to remember our first time together and I'm pretty sure you won't if we do that right now."

Kensi, however, is too stubborn to give up without a fight. She straddles him and lies on top of him. "Marty, I need you. Are you really mean enough to deny me that?"

Well, he's not sure if he's mean enough to deny her that but he sure as hell isn't strong enough. He flips them over and takes her shirt off, connecting their lips as soon as that's out of the way.

Pretty soon, all their clothes are on the floor next to his bed and the only thing preventing them to be one is his self-control. Kensi is moaning and twitching beneath him but he knows he can't give her what she wants.

She will have to settle for something close because there is no way he's having sex with her right now and risk having her with no memory of it the morning after.

So he pulls away from her and whispers. "It's second-base only or nothing, princess."

Kensi smirks at him. "I can work with that."

And that's all he needs right now. His fingers find her hot moist center and the bundle of nerves that makes her see starts. His finger dives into her and Kensi holds onto his arms, closing her eyes in pleasure. His member twitches, begging for attention, but he's not going to get any tonight. He's not getting any attention until he's sure that the woman he's falling in love with is completely sober.

He adds another finger and starts moving, slowly and tentatively. He's learning what she likes, where she likes to be touched, what makes her see fireworks…and, as soon as he's pretty sure he already knows her 'magic spots', he starts moving at a faster pace.

She doesn't mind, if her loud moans are anything to go by. His mouth connects with the sweet spot on her neck and her back starts arching off the bed, her chest pressing against his. Deeks uses his thumb to put pressure on her clit while his fingers do wonders inside her body and it doesn't take long for her walls to flutter around his digits, his name coming out of her lips mingled with a few moans.

He gives her some time to calm herself down before he removes his fingers. He pinches himself as hard as he can and on the most painful spot he can find to try to ease his arousal. It works after a few attempts and he gathers her in his arms.

Kensi falls asleep in a matter of minutes, the alcohol obviously getting to her along with her very long day. Comforted by her warm body pressed to him, he allows himself to sleep too.


End file.
